Touch systems, such as touchscreen displays, touch pads, and the like, have become an increasingly popular type of input/output device, and are often used in connection with smartphones, e-book readers, table computers, and other such computing devices. At the same time, the advent of social networking sites such as Facebook, Twitter, Google Wave, and the like, along with the increased use of e-mail, on-line calendars, RSS feeds, and other such services, has greatly increased the amount of data that a user must deal with on a day-to-day basis.
One particularly onerous type of data includes notifications relating to various events, such as the receipt of an SMS message, a status update on a social networking site, a received email, a scheduled appointment, etc. Given the number of such events within a typical day, it can be difficult for a user to effectively display and explore past and present event information using currently-known touchscreen user interfaces.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved user interfaces for interacting with mobile devices and other touchscreen-based systems. Other desirable features and characteristics of the present embodiments will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.